Fairy Tales
by AnimeKoneko
Summary: Just a collection of short fics. Hopefully I'll be able to update regularly, lol. Most of the fics are based on pairings, which includes Natsu X Lucy, Gajeel X Levy, Gray X Juvia, etc. Please leave comments and maybe even fic-ideas if possible.
1. How to keep morons out of your house

_**#1**_

 _ **How to keep morons out of your house.**_

* * *

"LLLUUUUCCCCYYYYYYYY!"

Lucy's window was suddenly pushed wide open and a certain pink-haired boy flew right through the opening with a blue cat supporting him from behind. The boy called Lucy's name again just as the cat released him. Natsu landed on top of the sleeping blonde and immediately started prodding her with his finger.

"Oi! Lucy! Wake up, wake up! I found –"

Natsu was interrupted when a mighty kick send him flying right back out of the window from whence he came.

"Whaaaaaaa . . . .!" The pinkhead screamed as his body spun round and round in the sky quite comically.

"How DARE you wake me up this early in the morning, you moron!" Lucy shouted after Natsu, waving her fist in the air angrily, her eyes dangerously narrowed.

"Natsu!" the blue cat mewled worriedly, hurriedly flying after his best friend. And he wasn't that eager to escape just to help Natsu, but also to avoid an angered and crazy (Happy's description of the blonde) Lucy's wrath.

 _Honestly,_ Lucy thought after throwing a deadly glare in Happy's direction. _I really have to ask someone to help me lock this window for good. For good!_

Even though it may seem as if Lucy is exaggerating, her exaggeration is definitely not unjust. Natsu and Happy have managed to break through her window 15 times in ONE week. And it's not as if she haven't tried anything to keep them out. She had tried over and over again but with no luck at all. For someone as idiotic as Natsu, Lucy really have to give him credit for figuring out how to get past every loophole that she had placed. Her house must be extremely alluring for him to go all out and use his brain like that. Lucy sighed and realized that she will have to get help from her friends if she's ever going to be able to keep Natsu and Happy out of her house for good.

"L-Lucy."

Natsu was coming closer to Lucy's window, Happy supporting him again. The dragon slayer had a huge bruise on his head that he had gotten from falling head-first into the pavement outside and he was still not fully conscious.

The blonde shot him an unsympathetic glare and with a growl she slammed her window shut right in Natsu's face.

"B-But L-Lucy," he said from the other side of the closed window. It sounded as if he was close to tears and he clawed at the wood of the window weakly, wanting to draw Lucy's attention.

 _Grrrrrtt. Grrrrrtt. Grrrrtt._

Lucy gave an exasperated sigh and crawled under her covers again, wanting nothing more than to have another two hours' rest. It was a Saturday morning for pete's sake!

 _Grrrrrtt. Grrrrrtt. Grrrrtt._

"Go away, Natsu! I'm not getting out of this bed! No matter what!"

"But Lucy!"

"No!"

 _Grrrrrtt. Grrrrrtt. Grrrrtt._

Lucy sighed again, but decided to ignore him. He was bound to get bored soon and go do something else. He was Natsu afterall. There was a long pause and Lucy smiled with satisfaction.

 _At last. Some peace and quiet._

But unfortunately that peace and quiet didn't last very long.

"Ne, ne, Happy," the pinkhead chirped cheerfully, his "near-to-tears"-situation completely forgotten. "Let's practice that new move we learned yesterday. I think this will be the perfect target for our attack."

Lucy's eyes shot wide open in shock.

" _Perfect target"!?_

She sat upright quickly when she heard those all too familiar words.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Lucy screamed in terror when Natsu, his right fist covered in flames and Happy clinging to his back, charged straight through the window at full speed, shattering it to pieces. Unfortunately, that wasn't all that was destroyed. Several of Lucy's books caught Natsu's flame and evaporated immediately, leaving only tiny heaps of ash.

Completely oblivious of what he have done, the dragon slayer shot Lucy a brilliant smile with his fists against his hips in triumph.

"Morning, Lucy!"

The blonde was still in her bed, shivering in fright with her sheet pulled up to right under her chin. But her fear turned to anger rather quickly when she saw all the damage that Natsu had inflicted in and on her house.

The place where the window once was was charred, ash was covering Lucy's clean sheets, one of her precious vases lay in pieces on her carpet and . . . worse of all, one of her most favourite books were reduced to a pile of ash.

Lucy turned her murderous gaze on Natsu. Happy whimpered in fright, but Natsu, being the oblivious jerk that he is, suddenly tilted his head a bit while he looked at her dumbly.

"Why, Lucy. I think it would be a good idea for you to take a bath since you are covered in ashes. If you want, I can help you with -"

"GET OUT!"

* * *

It's needless to say that Natsu ended up with a broken nose, several fractured ribs and a black eye. Lucy hadn't been merciful with him at all. She had given him three warnings to leave her house after he had crashed through her window, but he didn't listen to her and just kept on pressing her to go take a bath otherwise the job request that he had found would be a failure if she looked like a hobo.

 _That_ comment had pushed her over the edge and she couldn't control herself any longer. After 10 Lucy kicks and Lucy punches, all that remained of the Dragon Slayer was a sad heap of broken bones. Happy didn't get away unharmed as well: After seeing his best friend getting beat up so brutally, he was in such shock that he had gone back to the guild and sat in a corner while softly crying to himself.

After the ordeal that had taken place at Lucy's house, she decided to go to the one person that she thought was able to solve this "Natsu problem" once and for all.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Levy asked, looking at Lucy with question marks in her eyes.

"Just use your magic or something to keep Natsu out of my house. I beg of you! I haven't been able to get much sleep in the mornings at all because of the pink-headed jerk that keeps on barging into my house at every given moment. I don't know how he does it, but he just manages to squeeze through every opening or gap that he can find. It's driving me nuts!"

"Hmmm," Levy said, lowering her head a bit. "Won't Freed be more capable of handling these sort of problems? I mean, he can create runes better than me afterall."

"Uhm, rather not," Lucy said, sweat-dropping. "And you're a much closer friend to me than he is. So please!"

The blonde gave Levy her puppy-dog-eyes and the tiny girl couldn't say "no" to such a face. Lucy nearly caused Levy to topple over in her chair when the blonde embraced her in a big, tight hug, thanking the tiny girl over and over with tears in her eyes.

 _This has to work! It just has to._

* * *

Levy went to Lucy's house the following day, bringing with her a couple of books and her trustworthy quill pen.

"Okay then," the little girl said while crouched on Lucy's floor, paging through one of her books.

"Aha!" Levy exclaimed, pointing to a certain part on the page. "This one should do the trick."

Levy stood and walked up to Lucy's window, her pen at the ready.

"IRON SEAL!" she shouted, writing the letters in the air. A shutter-like iron wall appeared against the window, shutting out everything on the other side.

"Iron?" Lucy asked, looking at the sealed window doubtfully. "That's it?"

"Well, this is the most indestructible iron out there. Natsu's flames won't have a chance against it. Believe me," Levy reassured her, crossing her arms in front of her chest proudly. After a few seconds, a frown appeared on her face.

"But it seems as if this iron wall is blocking out all the light. Are you sure you want that? I can get used to it, but are you sure you'll be able to," Levy continued, looking worried.

"Nah, as long as it keeps the pink idiot out, I'll be fine. It didn't take you that long to find that spell though," Lucy said while tapping the iron wall with a curious finger.

"Oh, that's because I had to use that same spell in the past as well," Levy said matter-of-factly. "But it didn't really work though."

"Really? What is its weakness," Lucy asked, turning around to look at her friend.

"Well, I had forgotten that Gajeel actually eats iron-"

Levy immediately paused mid-sentence when she realized what she had said. Her cheeks started to turn as red as Erza's hair.

"Hmmm?" Lucy fixed the little girl with a devilish grin. "What about Gajeel?"

Levy's entire face was red now and she quickly bundled her books into her arms before charging out of Lucy's house at full speed.

The blonde just stared at her friend's retreating back with a knowing smile on her lips.

* * *

Lucy sighed with relief as she climbed into her comfortable bed that same night. Her eyes narrowed in disappointment when she was faced with the iron wall that Levy had put up to keep Natsu out. She'd have to admit that she'll definitely miss being able to stare at the stars at night.

 _But_ , she reminded herself with a smile. _It's still worth it to keep Natsu out of my hair in the mornings._

The next morning Lucy was woken up by a very weird noise that was coming from her window. She slowly opened her eyes and nearly screamed her head off when she saw a dark figure sitting on her windowsill, gnawing on something. The only words that left her mouth at first was a startled "eeep!".

"G-Gajeel!? What the heck are you doing!?" The blonde pointed an accusing finger at the darkhead while she asked the question, pulling her sheet upwards a bit, scared he might see something he shouldn't.

"Hhuuuhh? What does it look like?"

The iron dragon slayer was busy gnawing on a piece of iron that he had yanked off of the iron wall that Levy had created. He was leaning against the wall behind his back lazily, fixing Lucy with a piercing red gaze.

"B-But why!?"

"Because I was hungry, of course," Gajeel muttered matter-of-factly. "And I just happened to notice, while strolling by, that your entire window was covered with this."

He lifted the iron that he was busy eating upwards a bit to prove his point.

"It's a bit weird though, even for me," the dragon slayer said with a broad, toothy smile. "And this iron tastes very much like the iron Shrimp used to keep me out of her house."

Gajeel chuckled at that. Lucy didn't respond yet and just kept on staring at him with a dark, purple aura covering her body. But Gajeel pretended not to notice her hostility.

"Speaking of Shrimp," Gajeel continued. "She acted really weird yesterday. She came into her house looking extremely flustered and immediately told me to leave her house, rather rudely. I don't know what has gotten into her."

"Y-You ate the wall that's supposed to keep Natsu out," Lucy said, lowering her gaze, strengthening the grip she had on her sheet.

"Salamander?" Gajeel huffed. "What would that idiot want to do here? I mean, Shrimp's house is much cozier and by the looks of this room . . ." The iron dragon slayer scanned her room quickly with his eyes. "It can really do with a good cleaning."

"Get . . . out," Lucy said, her body shaking.

"Huh? But I'm not even in your room, I'm on the-"

"GET OUT!" Lucy kicked the dragon slayer in the face quite hard causing him to fall backwards onto the pavement below head-first. The blonde stared out of the gap that Gajeel had created with a disappointed look on her face.

 _How am I going to keep Natsu out now?_

As if she had summoned him, Lucy saw a tiny speck of pink on the horizon. As the speck got closer and closer, it started calling her name quite excitedly.

"Luuucccyyyy! Looky, looky!" he was waving a piece of paper in the air vigorously, a huge smile on his face. "I found the perfect job for you!"

"No!" Lucy exclaimed, horrified, ducking back under her sheet. "Please leave me in peace!"

"Oi! Salamander!" Gajeel shouted from below. He had regained his consciousness and was looking very angry. "Keep your girlfriend in check, will you!?"

Happy stopped flying and Natsu looked down at the iron dragon slayer with a confused look on his face.

"Girlfriend? Do you mean Lucy?"

"Of course I do, moron!"

Natsu ignored the rude comment and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Is Lucy my girlfriend?"

The fire dragon slayer's brain was now working overtime and Happy could literally see smoke coming out of Natsu's ears.

"Natsu! Hang in there!" the little cat yelled.

"Just look at what she did to my handsome face!" Gajeel shouted, wanting the attention to be back on him again, pointing to the various bruises on his face. "So you give her a big spanking from me, got it? I would do it myself, but I don't think my facial features can handle any more of her stupid kicks."

"Spank Lucy?" Natsu echoed, squinting his eyes and thinking twice as hard. Obviously, these words together sounded extremely weird to him.

"Stop it, Gajeel!" Happy shouted down at the iron dragon slayer.

"Huh?!"

"Natsu's not used to thinking. You're going to fry his brain!" the blue cat continued.

Gajeel snorted.

"Whatever. Using his brain once in a while would actually do him good," he said, waving his hand in the air and turning around in the direction of Levy's house.

Natsu watched him leave, still trying to figure out what Gajeel was trying to say to him.

"Lucy . . .? Girlfriend . . .? Spanking . . .? Ha! I got it!"

An even bigger smile covered the pinkhead's face and his eyes were sparkling.

"Come on, Happy!" Natsu ordered, pointing at the open gap in Lucy's wall excitedly.

"Aye, sir!" the little cat responded.

Happy carried Natsu through the opening and dropped him on top of Lucy's sleeping figure again. The dragon slayer grinned in excitement and immediately ripped the sheet away from Lucy and allowed it to fall onto the ground.

The blonde had fallen asleep again and was completely obvlious of what was happening around her.

"Luuu . . ." Natsu pulled his hand back, grinning all the while. "Cyyyy!"

The dragon slayer slapped Lucy's bottom very hard, causing the smack-sound to echo throughout the room.

Lucy screeched and her hands instinctively covered her sore behind.

"Natsu! What the heck!?"

The pinkhead pulled his hand back again, wanting to land another blow, but Lucy pressed her right foot against his face to stop him.

"Stop it! What do you think you're doing?!" she asked, itching to kick him across her room.

"I-I'm spanking you," the pinkhead said from behind Lucy's foot.

"Well, yeah," Lucy said, rolling her eyes. "For what reason would you do that?"

With any other boy, Lucy would have instantly known the answer, but this is Natsu and she didn't really see him as someone with perverted thoughts in his mind . . . yet. She really, really hope his answer won't shatter her belief though.

"Because you're my girlfriend," Natsu said, his face still squashed behind Lucy's foot.

The blonde lowered her foot immediately, her face turning as red as a tomato.

"G-G-Girlfriend!? Why do you say that?"

"Gajeel told me," Natsu replied, shrugging. "He also told me that a boyfriend has to spank his girlfriend."

"He . . . what!?" Lucy didn't really put it past Gajeel to say something as inappropriate as that, but she also knew that Natsu sometimes misinterpreted sentences badly.

"Ne, ne, Lucy," Natsu suddenly said excitedly. "Now that you're my girlfriend, does that also mean that we can bathe together now?"

"Lucy Kick!"

* * *

It was the same morning that Gajeel had eaten her iron wall, natsu had spanked her and she had kicked the pinkhead out of her house again roughly.

The blonde had decided after all that to go to the guild, have a drink and just clear her head, but of course, that was almost impossible, because as soon as she set her foot into the guild building another fight broke out. Natsu and Gray were the ones that started the destructive battle (definitely no surprise there) and Gajeel decided to join in as well when one of the morons made a rude comment about his unpleasant and frightening face.

"What was that, you blockhead?! I'll skin you alive!" the iron dragon slayer bellowed, punching Natsu in the gut hard with his iron pillar. Apparently it was the pink-headed jerk that had made that impolite remark about Gajeel's monstrous face (no surprise there either).

The blow sent Natsu flying through the air till he landed right on top of the table where Levy was busy reading one of her books.

"Gajeel!" she shouted. "Stop punching Natsu across the room! I'm trying to concentrate here!"

Gajeel shrugged.

"Sorry, Shrimp, but no-one ever dares insult this handsome face," the dragon slayer gave Levy a dazzling smile, but the little girl just rolled her eyes and ignored him.

Lucy slid into the seat across from Levy with a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong, Lu-chan?" Levy asked, removing her glasses. "Did Natsu manage to break through the iron wall afterall?"

"No," Lucy said, resting the side of her head on top of the table. "Gajeel ate the wall, and THEN Natsu managed to get into my house again."

"Oh," Levy said, giving the iron dragon slayer a sidewards glance. Gajeel was having a heated conversation with Natsu about why his face is much more appealing than all the other boys' faces combined. "I should have foreseen that, I guess."

Lucy just groaned in response.

"Sorry, Lu-chan. Do you want me to put it up again? I can just ask Gajeel to stay away from it," Levy continued. "Believe me, I have my ways."

A weird look appeared on Levy's face and Lucy was grateful that she didn't have the ability to read peoples' minds.

"Nah," the blonde said after a while. "I'm going to have to come up with a different plan."

She shot Natsu an irritated look. Now she have to go through all this trouble and it's all HIS fault. The fire dragon slayer was now busy having a strip-dance competition with Gray. Both of them were only in their boxers at this point and they were dancing on top of one of the tables vigorously. Lucy was surprised the table was able to support both of their weights.

Juvia was watching Gray with a dreamy look on her face.

"Oh, Gray-sama," she said with hearts in her eyes. "How Juvia wishes Gray-sama would dance with Juvia as well."

"Juvia!" Gray suddenly shouted, throwing his boxers into the blue-haired girl's arms. "Hold these for me please."

The water mage fainted with happiness and started to roll around on Gray's boxers, saying "Gray-sama" over and over again (It would be very hard for Gray to get his boxers back, that's for sure).

The rest of the guild wasn't that thrilled with seeing Gray completely naked and some of the guys tackled him to the ground and tried to force him back into his clothes. Natsu looked at Gray jealously.

"You're not the only one with a girlfriend, Gray," the pinkhead said, pointing a finger in the ice mage's direction.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted, removing his boxers as well and throwing them at Lucy. "Hold these for me please."

The dragon slayer's boxers landed against Lucy's face. She ripped them off her face immediately and jumped to her feet.

"I don't want your disgusting undergarments!" she shouted angrily, waving her fist in the air. "And for the last time, WE'RE NOT BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!"

Natsu blinked at her stupidly.

"We're not?"

The others in the room sweat-dropped. All of them knew how clueless and idiotic Natsu can be.

"No!" Lucy said, throwing Natsu's boxers against his face. "And put some clothes on!"

The pinkhead ignored Lucy's order and barged up to Gajeel, punching him in the face hard.

"You jerk! You lied to me!" Natsu roared, flames coming out of his mouth. "And Lucy and I would have bathed together too."

The blonde's face turned red as all the faces in the guild turned to look at her.

"Whaaaa! Not true!" Lucy said, trying to defend herself. "Natsu! Stop lying!"

"Ooohhh, Gray-sama!" Juvia said, wrapping her arms around Gray's middle from behind. "We should bathe together too."

"Gah!" Gray exclaimed, trying to get away from the lovestruck water mage. "Juvia! Don't say stuff like that!"

Lucy just watched these scenes with a twitching eyebrow: Gajeel and Natsu were now punching each other in the face repeatedly and Juvia was trying to drown the guild with her tears because Gray didn't want to bathe with her. Suddenly an idea popped into her head when Gray had to use his ice magic to freeze the flood that Juvia had created.

"Hey, Lu-chan," Levy said, pointing with her finger at a green-haired man that was standing in the corner of the guild, looking stunned. "You can ask Freed for help now."

Lucy looked at Freed as well and sweat-dropped when she saw how flustered and shy he looked when a girl tried to talk him.

"Rather not. You know how Freed gets around women. Asking him would be a pain. That's why I hadn't asked him first," Lucy explained. "Besides, I've got a plan B now."

The blonde shot her friend a big smile.

* * *

"So will you please help me," Lucy looked at Gray with big, pleading eyes.

After Juvia had finally stopped crying, Erza had pulled her aside and carefully explained to her what "bathing together" meant. The water mage's face had gone as red as a tomato and she had fled from the guild back to Fairy Hills (the girl's dormitory) out of sheer embarassment, shouting something about having to protect her virtue till after marriage.

This had given Lucy the chance to speak to Gray without having a jealous Juvia breathing down your neck menacingly the whole time.

The blonde then took the ice mage to her house and showed him the gap where she wanted him to create the ice wall.

"Of course I'll help," Gray said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "But, I hate to admit it, I'm not sure my ice will be able to withstand Natsu's fire."

"But maybe it can," Lucy said hopefully. "Please, you have to try."

Gray sighed sympathetically when he saw his friend's desperate eyes.

"Fine. Natsu has to learn he can't just barge into people's houses when he feels like it."

Lucy sweat-dropped at that. Gray must have forgotten that he too had came into her house countless times without permission and without a shirt.

Gray placed his right fist onto his left hand, standing in front of the gaping hole in Lucy's wall.

"Ice make . . . WALL!"

An ice layer appeared, creating a barrier in front of the hole.

"That's the strongest defence ice-attack I've got," the ice mage said, looking pleased with his handiwork. "That flame-brain will have a very hard time destroying this masterpiece."

Lucy walked up to the ice wall, flinching at its coldness as she gently glided her fingertips across its surface.

"It looks great, Gray. Thanks for your- Where's your clothes!?"

While Lucy was busy thanking the blue-haired boy, he had somehow managed to get rid of his clothes again rather quickly.

When Gray heard the blonde's shocked tone, he looked down at his bare chest and gasped.

"Oops!" he said, scratching the back of his head and giggling nervously.

"GET OUT!"

* * *

 _Finally,_ the blonde thought that night, cuddling her pillow. _Gray's ice wall will definitely not fail. Eight hours of sleep, here I come!_

Just before Lucy drifted off to sleep, a strange sound emitted from behind her and she gripped her pillow in fear. The noise sounded very disturbing and the blonde really didn't want to discover its source.

Holding in her breath, she turned around slowly and her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when she saw who was the cause of the noise.

Juvia was busy licking the ice wall furiously, not once pausing to take a breath. This scene was much, much more disturbing than the incident with Gajeel and Lucy felt like running to a corner and rocking herself to sleep to get this unsettling image out of her head.

"JUVIA! WHAT THE HECK!?"

The water mage paused and looked down at the blonde with hearts in her eyes.

"Oh, greetings, Lucy-chan."

After she had done her well-mannered deed, Juvia immediately continued her licking. Lucy stared at the girl with a twitching right eye.

"WHAT are you doing!?"

"Licking Gray-sama's ice of course; a present for Juvia."

She suddenly placed her hands on both her cheeks and giggled like a little school girl.

"Oh, Gray-sama. Being so considerate of Juvia, leaving her a lovely gift for her to enjoy."

Once Lucy understood the reason for Juvia's actions, she waved her fists in the air angrily while sitting upright in her bed.

"That's not a gift for you! It's . . . or WAS a wall to keep Natsu out of my house!"

The water mage had licked the ice wall so much that only a quarter of it was still left. Lucy didn't understand how Juvia's saliva was able to melt it, but the blonde didn't want to find out the answer to that at all. She also didn't want to tell Gray about his ice's weakness. She was certain this information will damage his self-esteem for a long time.

"And how did you know about this wall in the first place!?"

"Oh, Juvia was on her way to Gray-sama's house, when she suddenly picked up Gray-sama's wonderful scent. And sure enough, Gray-sama's scent led her here to Love Rival's house," Juvia explained.

"And of course Juvia would always recognize Gray-sama's glorious ice," she continued, embracing what was left of the ice wall.

Lucy just sweat-dropped and lowered her head in defeat. She couldn't foresee something like this happening at all. Juvia was definitely a strange one, even more strange than Natsu can be at times.

The blonde jerked her head upright when she noticed that it had gone quiet; deadly quiet.

"Wait a minute," Juvia said, slowly turning her head to fix Lucy with a murderous glare. Lucy flinched when she heard Juvia's tone and instantly knew what was coming. All the girls in the guild was well aware of Juvia's jealous nature when it came to Gray and that's one of the reasons why it's almost impossible to have a nice conversation with the boy.

"If Gray-sama's ice is here . . ."

 _Here it comes_ , Lucy thought, trying to hide as much of her body as she can with her sheet.

"Doesn't that mean that Gray-sama was in Love Rival's house?" the water mage continued, moving a bit closer to Lucy with her intimidating and deadly stare.

"Eeeeeep!" Lucy shrieked, covering her head with her sheet. "It's nothing like that, Juvia."

The blonde expected to be throttled or something, but, to Lucy's shock and surprise, the water mage started crying, flooding Lucy's house in the process.

"Oh, Gray-sama," Juvia said repeatedly while shedding tear after tear.

It's needless to say that Lucy didn't get any sleep that night and the next morning, Natsu flew into her house only to find the blonde sprawled out over the floor with a washing cloth in her hand and a note of apology from Juvia on her forehead.

* * *

"I give up," Lucy said, her chin resting on top of one of the guild's tables. Levy looked at her friend sympathetically. "I didn't expect Juvia to be this crazy at all," the blonde continued, sweat-dropping when her eyes landed on the water mage.

Juvia had burst into the guild building that morning near to tears and couldn't keep them in when she saw Gray talking to a rather tired-looking Lucy. After nearly drowning everyone in the building, she grabbed onto Gray's right leg and refused to let go.

"Oh, Gray-sama!" she said, rubbing her face against his leg. "Why'd you go to Love Rival's house?"

"Gah! Juvia! Let go of my leg," the ice mage said, dragging his leg across the floor, trying to shake her off.

Suddenly he lost his footing and collapsed onto the ground face-first. This gave Juvia the opportunity to crawl onto him and sob into his chest while saying "Gray-sama" over and over again.

"Juvia!" Gray said, trying to lift her body off of his, but unfortunately one of his hands came to rest on a rather peculiar place. The ice mage's face turned red when he realized that he had accidentally placed one of his hands on Juvia's breast.

The water mage blushed like crazy and grabbed the sides of her face with both hands.

"Oh, Gray-sama!" she said dramatically. "You are moving way too fast for Juvia. We haven't even shared a kiss yet."

Juvia fainted with hearts in her eyes and a big smile across her face. Scared that he might have shocked the girl into a coma, Gray grabbed Juvia's shoulders and shook her roughly.

"Oi! Juvia! Are you alright?"

A sudden shadow caused the ice mage to freeze in fright. He turned his head very slowly and was met with a furious Erza standing right behind him. The redhead cracked her knuckles menacingly.

"Ggrraaaayyyy! How DARE you grope a defenceless lady's bosom!?" she said, a deadly aura around her body.

The ice mage squeaked in fright.

While Gray was busy being beaten to a pulp, Natsu had been staring at the entire Juvia-Gray-scene with a look of pure jealousy on his face. He didn't understand why Gray had the privilege of touching a girl "there".

Lucy never allowed him to touch her "there" and he didn't understand what the big deal was. Surely if Gray can do it, he can too. A toothy grin replaced his jealousy and he immediately jumped to his feet.

"Oi! Lucy! Where are you!?" he called, placing his hand next to his mouth to make his words louder.

"Luuuucyyyy!"

His face lit up when he saw her sitting at a table with her head on top of it, sleeping apparently. He ran to the blonde excitedly, stopping right behind her sleeping figure.

"Good morning, Lucy!"

"Aaaaahhhhh!" the blonde screamed when she felt two strong hands grip her breasts. She instantly slapped Natsu's hands away and before he could say another word she kicked him so hard that his body crashed right through the roof.

It's needless to say that both Natsu and Gray received brutal beatings that day from both Lucy, Erza and other enraged girls. It would definitely be the last time they did something like that again.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she stood in front of the still gaping hole in her wall.

After Natsu had groped her, she had been more than determined to keep him out of her house for good.

With fire in her eyes she had cornered Freed and demanded him to set up runes all over her house. That was probably not the best approach, because the green-haired man became flustered almost instantly and struggled to even respond to her demand. He stuttered out a quick excuse before turning tail and fleeing out of the guild building.

The blonde mentally scolded herself for being so heartless towards the man. Now she knew that he'll definitely not speak or even look in her direction for a while.

She sighed again and decided to ignore the "Natsu problem" for now. Lucy was far too tired and the events of the day had tired her out even more. After she got dressed into her pajamas and said her prayer for the night, she slowly climbed into her bed, savouring every moment.

During the night, she was woken up by a strange, rumbling noise not too far away. Lucy slowly opened her eyes and growled when she saw Natsu's face only a few inches away from hers. His mouth was wide open and he was snoring like a fricken beast. The reason why Lucy hadn't nearly jumped out of her skin and slapped the boy senseless, is because this is something she had gotten very used to.

Being extremely tired, Lucy decided to just ignore the dragon slayer. She doubt he'll try anything. Trust her, he had a lot of chances in the past.

Lucy turned around so her back was now facing Natsu, but before she could close her eyes again, two strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her middle.

"Lucy," he said, pulling her closer to his body. She was just about to have another rage attack when his question caused her to freeze completely. "How was your mother?"

The question was so unexpected that Lucy didn't move for a while.

 _My mother?_

It was really strange for Natsu to bring up her mother, because she knows that he was there when she had visited her mother's grave. Even he wasn't that stupid to realize that talking about her mother was a very sensitive topic.

Lucy slowly turned around and was faced with two dark eyes staring into her own.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked gently, scared he might make a joke out of her answer or something and then she really wouldn't be able to control herself.

"I-It's just that," he said, looking very shy. "I never really had a mother. Igneel was the closest I had to a mother and he was more a father-figure to me. I constantly hear the others in the guild talk about how great their mothers is or was and then I realize that I'll never be able to join in on that conversations . . . It makes me feel sad sometimes I guess . . . and even lonely. And now I realize that I had never heard any stories about your mother before. It makes me very curious I guess, because if you're such an amazing person, I can't even imagine how great a person your mom was."

The blonde was staring at the dragon slayer with tears in her eyes now and it took a lot of strength for her not to start crying then and there.

"My mom . . ." she said, her voice shaking. "Was the most amazing person in the world. She was beautiful, caring, loving and would always make sure I had a smile on my face. In my eyes she was a strong woman, one that will protect her family against all threats. Even though I didn't know her very long, she was still the best mother I could ask for."

Natsu smiled at her and gently wiped away the tears that was now flowing down her cheeks.

"Thanks for sharing, Lucy," he said, embracing her into a tight hug.

The blonde returned the hug and continued crying on the dragon slayer's shoulder.

A couple of minutes passed and Lucy realized that Natsu had fallen asleep again. She carefully wriggled her body free from his grasp before looking at his angelic face with a smile. Hesitant at first, she leaned forwards a bit and planted a soft kiss on top of the sleeping dragon slayer's forehead.

 _He really is sweet_ , she thought, gently stroking his hair. Looking at the gaping hole again, she made an astonishing decision.

 _I'll just replace the hole with another normal window._

Lucy fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Happy, having seen everything, including Lucy's kiss, giggled softly.

"She liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes him," he purred.


	2. Typical Juvia

_**#2**_

 _ **Typical Juvia.**_

* * *

The morning started out normally: Natsu was begging Lucy to go on a job with him (a job that requires seduction from Lucy, might I add); Gajeel was sitting in a dark corner, staring at Levy who was busy reading one of her books; Erza was eating cake, much to the annoyance of Mirajane who was scolding the redhead since it was way too early for cake; Freed, Bickslow and Laxus were sitting around a table, looking calm; Elfman was bellowing that Erza was being a MAN for daring to eat cake so early in the morning and Evergreen reproached him, stating that there was nothing manly about what Erza was doing.

Suddenly Gray burst through the guild building's doors, looking extremely frightened and spooked. He ran straight to Lucy, tackling her to the ground. The ice mage hugged her tightly, burying his head in her bosom.

"The horror, the horror," Gray kept on saying, shaking like a leaf.

Natsu ignored the ice mage's frightened tone and unusual fear and started to stomp on him with his foot.

"Oi! Gray! Get off of Lucy! We have to go on a job!" the dragon slayer said, increasing his kicks. This behaviour caused Gray to forget his fear for a moment and he jumped to his feet, pressing his forehead against Natsu's menacingly.

"If you kick me ONE more time . . ." the ice mage said, readying his fist. Natsu did the same, flames coming out of his mouth.

But the tension between the two mages were broken when Juvia suddenly appeared with many photographs clasped firmly in her arms.

"Oh, Gray-sama!" she called, skipping towards the ice mage, seemingly in a world of her own. (A world filled with hearts, flowers and many, many Grays)

"Aaaah!" Gray screamed, hiding behind Natsu, his anger completely forgotten. "Get her away from me!"

"Huh?!" Natsu didn't understand this situation at all.

"Look at these lovely pictures of Gray-sama," Juvia said, showing Natsu the photographs that she had taken excitedly.

"No! Please don't look at them!" Gray said, trying to grab the pictures that were still in Juvia's arms. This action from Gray made Natsu want to see the photographs even more and he grabbed one with a huge, evil grin on his face.

"Let's see," he said, ignoring an angry Gray that was trying to get the picture away from Natsu, but the dragon slayer just pressed his foot against the ice mage's face to keep his swinging arms at bay.

Natsu literally pressed his entire face against the photograph, desperately wanting to see what was so embarrassing about it. At first he wasn't really sure what he was staring at, but when he realized what the picture was displaying to him, all colour drained from his face.

"MY EYES!" he screeched, releasing the photograph and covering both his eyes with his hands. Flames shot out of his mouth and he ran around in circles while repeatedly screaming "my eyes, my eyes, my eyes!"

Of course Natsu's flames went out of control, burning down half of the building, but that wasn't the worst of it. While Natsu was busy spinning, he accidentally bumped into Erza, causing the redhead to drop her cake.

"NATSU!" Erza grabbed Natsu by the collar and tried to cover his wide-open mouth with her hand. "Look what you did to my husband!"

The others in the guild sweat-dropped when Erza pointed to the cake that was now laying splattered on the ground. But Natsu was still so shocked with what he had seen that he wasn't paying attention at all. The only words that Erza was able to get out of him was a faint gurgling sound.

Lucy shook her head angrily and picked up the picture that Natsu had dropped.

"Honestly," she said. "How can a simple picture make a person go so insane?"

Lucy lifted the picture to stare at it. Gajeel, Laxus, Erza (after tying Natsu up), Wendy, Evergreen and Mirajane also took a peak, very curious as to what could have gotten Natsu so rattled. Gray was standing a few feet away, still pleading everyone not to look at it.

"Wait. What . . ." Lucy said, turning the photograph this way and that way, trying to see the picture clearly.

When realization sank in, Lucy's entire body froze in shock and her soul started to leave her body. Everyone else, except Wendy (who still didn't understand what the picture was), covered their eyes immediately and screamed out: "MY EYES!" at the top of their lungs.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Juvia asked with hearts in her eyes and a complete misunderstanding of the current situation. Gray just wanted to sink through the ground and disappear forever.

"I . . . can't really see," Wendy said, trying to squeeze her way through all the thrashing bodies.

"No!" Erza shouted, pointing in Wendy's direction. "Everyone, we have to protect Wendy against a vulgar image like that!"

"Yes! Protect Wendy's innocence!" Gajeel joined in.

All the guild members who had seen the picture, except Natsu that were still tied up, ran towards the 12 year old and yanked her away from the cursed photograph while also covering her eyes.

After they had made sure that Wendy was at least 50 metres away from the picture, they formed a wide circle around it. Natsu had joined them as well now, his right eyebrow twitching in both anger and disgust.

"All right, everyone! Time to get rid of this nightmare once and for all!" Erza said, transforming into her Heaven's Wheel armor with multiple swords floating beside her. The others got ready as well.

"1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . GO!"

Erza immediately ordered all her swords to destroy the photograph, Lucy summoned Taurus who hacked it to pieces, Natsu used his fire breath attack to burn it to smithereens, Gajeel used his iron pillars to pound it into the ground, Laxus used his lightning, Evergreen removed her glasses and turned it to stone and Mirajane used her claws till there was absolutely not a trace of the picture left.

Erza slowly took a couple of steps forward and crouched down to look at the place where the photograph had once been. There was a giant hole in the floor now, but at least the hideous picture had been obliterated completely. Erza sighed with relief.

"Good job, everyone. The threat has been eliminated."

Everyone cheered loudly and gave each other high-fives. Some of them even shed tears of pure joy.

Gray just stared at them with a horrified and embarrassed look on his face.

"Oi, oi," he said sheepishly, wondering if everyone had forgotten that he was still there. "I don't really look THAT bad, do I?"

"Of course not, Gray-sama," Juvia suddenly spoke up, giving the ice mage a radiant smile. "Juvia thinks Gray-sama looks absolutely wonderful. See?"

The water mage held up another picture and then another and another, blushing madly.

"Juvia has made multiple copies. After all, only one picture of Gray-sama bathing would never be enough."

The entire guild went quiet when they heard Juvia's words.

Multiple . . . copies . . .

"NOOOOO!" everyone screamed and immediately started chasing Juvia around the guild hall to get rid of all traces of Gray standing upright in the bathtub, scrubbing himself.

How Juvia even managed to capture pictures like that will forever remain a mystery.


	3. The pocky game

_**#3**_

 _ **The pocky game**_

* * *

The door to Lucy's house opened when the blonde gave it a mighty kick. Both of her arms were occupied with two heavy bags filled to the brim with groceries. Natsu followed her into the house, two bags in his arms as well. He was busy complaining about how tired his arms and legs were and that he would rather want to go and beat up Gray.

Lucy sighed angrily. The dragon slayer had been complaining non-stop, since the moment they entered the shop to the moment they entered her house. She felt like strangling him at this point, but he did help her out by carrying some of her groceries though, and kicking him out of her house wouldn't really pay back her debt.

"Just place those two bags on top of that counter and then you can leave," Lucy said, sounding irritated. "And be careful please. No fire."

Natsu dropped the bags onto the counter with a huge smile on his face, glad and relieved that he is free of his burden now. Unfortunately, one of the bags toppled over, causing the contents to spill out over the countertop.

"Natsu!" Lucy said while trying to pick up as many items as she can at once. "I told you to be careful."

The dragon slayer was about to reply when a certain product caught his attention. Actually, there were a lot of them. He grabbed one of the boxes and stared at the label with narrowed eyes, trying to read the item's name.

"P . . . ock . . . y," he read out loud slowly.

Lucy blushed and tried to grab the box out of his hands, but Natsu just lifted the carton out of her reach, a grin on his face.

"I've heard about pocky sticks before," he said, placing his finger under his chin, trying to recall his memories. "Yeah, Gray told me about them."

"I-I just eat them as a snack. Nothing weird or anything," Lucy tried to explain, desperate to defend herself.

"Weird? Why would it be weird?" Natsu asked, looking up at the box in his hand. "If I remember correctly, Gray told me to use it like this . . ."

The dragon slayer turned around so his back was facing Lucy and started to open the box, removing the wrappings quite violently.

"Natsu! That's mine! You're going to devour it in like 10 seconds!"

The pinkhead turned back around again and Lucy's blush deepened when she saw that he had a pocky in his mouth, one end in his mouth and the other end sticking out.

"Apparently I have to place it in my mouth like this," Natsu said, looking pleased with himself. "And then . . ."

The dragon slayer started to move closer to Lucy, his gaze looking serious and intense.

"Uhm," Lucy said, slowly moving backwards. She could feel her heartrate start to quicken and her face was as red as a tomato at this point. Natsu just kept on minimizing the distance between them and Lucy flinched when her back bumped against the counter behind her.

Natsu's face was now only a few inches away from hers and the blonde struggled to look him in the eye. She turned her head to the side, blushing like crazy.

"Uhm, Natsu . . ."

"Stop moving," Natsu said around the pocky stick in his mouth. He then grabbed the sides of Lucy's face with both his hands and turned her face so she was looking at him directly now. Natsu slowly leaned forward, his hands still on her face, and Lucy tried to move her head backwards but the grip that Natsu had on her was just too strong.

"Natsu . . ." she said, closing her eyes, but when she felt the pocky being pressed against her lips, her eyes widened in shock.

"Natsu . . . !"

The dragon slayer ignored her plea though and tried to force the pocky into her mouth.

"Come on, Lucy," he mumbled. "Open your mouth. This is how the game works."

"Natsu . . . !"

The blonde doubted that Natsu knew what the goal or purpose of the game really was and she didn't want to play it with him, because . . . well . . . they weren't a couple!

"Natsu . . . !" Lucy said again, her mouth still firmly clamped shut. She had started fidgeting at this point, desperate to get herself out of this situation.

"Stop fidgeting, Lucy."

The pinkhead pressed his body against hers and wrapped his arms around her firmly.

"You have to put the other end of the pocky into your mouth," he instructed her, sounding as innocent as innocent can be.

"I know Natsu," she mumbled back at him, still trying very hard to keep her mouth closed.

"You're taking too long."

Suddenly the dragon slayer lurched forward fast, wanting to push the stick into Lucy's mouth immediately, but the impact caused the pocky to break in half. Unable to stop himself, Natsu's lips collided against Lucy's.

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds though and Natsu pulled away instantly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Whoops," he said, grinning at the blonde. "I didn't know those sticks were that breakable."

Lucy didn't answer him and just stared out in front of her at nothing in particular, blushing madly. Natsu grabbed the pocky box again and quickly placed two pocky's into his mouth before turning back to the shocked blonde with another goofy grin on his face.

"Now let's play the game with TWO pocky's," he said excitedly, completely oblivious of the awkward atmosphere and situation. "But this time you at least have to TRY, Lucy."

Natsu's words pulled Lucy out of her daze almost immediately and she looked at the dragon slayer with fire in her brown eyes.

"LUCY KICK!" she screamed, kicking Natsu across the room till he collided against the wall with a sickening crunch.

That would definitely be the last time he'll try to play the pocky game with Lucy Heartfilia.


End file.
